creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Mitten
Basic Information The Winter Mitten Costume is a Costume skin for the ArcTek Gauntlet that looks like a striped very thick mitten that covers your player character's whole forearm (together with the ArcTek Gauntlet). This Custome with all its optional colors was brought to the game with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018. Winter Mittens can be obtained in different colors, each of which is a different Mitten to be selected actually. You cannot change these Winter Mittens in terms of color or shape. The standard (slightly pinkish) red-and-white version of the Winter Mitten could be obtained for free as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle until January 25th 2019, together with Red Brick Walls, Blue Snowflake Glass, White Snowflake Glass, Green Snowflake Glass, Red Snowflake Glass, Red Brick Fireplaces, Candycane Beds, Holiday Mantles, and the Reaudolph Head Costume. The standard red-white-striped Winter Mitten could only be claimed until January 25th 2019, the "golden" Winter Mitten as well. These Winter Mittens will most likely become available again in December 2019. If you have claimed the free Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle during the Christmas event in the Store before January 25th 2019, you can select this red-and-white striped Winter Mitten Costume by clicking on the Gauntlet Costume slot after opening the Costume window by clicking on the "Costumes" button over the head of your character model to the right side of the inventory/bag, or alternatively by clicking on the button "customize character" at the feet of your player character on your main game screen before entering any world. The "golden" Winter Mitten (actually yellow-white-striped) could be obtained for free until January 25th 2019 via redemption Code by watching Playful's livestream from January 10th 2019 (like on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBAUgnF0DNw). The code has now expired (all redemption codes are only temporarily valid). Other different colored Winter Mitten could or maybe still can be obtained from streamers (they themselves are to decide how and to whom they want to distribute the special Winter Mittens). Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that can replace the look of equipment and even body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected. When worn, any of the Winter Mitten Costumes will replace your player character's ArcTek Gauntlet no matter which Power Cell you're currently wearing in the Gauntlet equipment slot. Of course, only one Gauntlet Costume can be selected, not a combination of several ones. The Winter Mittens are usually only available for ca. one month during the seasonal Christmas-event and will most likely become available during future Christmas events again. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle with the red-and-white striped Winter Mitten in it was unlocked by donations of players on Dec. 21st 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. If you have missed the opportunity to claim this free bundle before the event has ended, you will need to wait until December 2019 when this Costume is going to become available again. Since Costumes are account-bound, they cannot be traded amongst players. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. Elfi's Last Gift was a temporarily available bundle with the yellow-white-striped "golden" Winter Mitten in it that could be claimed for free (additionally to the red-white-striped Winter Mitten) until January 25th 2019 by watching Playful's livestream "Playfulverse #24) from January 10th 2019 (like on Twitch https://m.twitch.tv/videos/361866900) and then using the Christmas Holiday-related redemption code that Playful mentioned in this livestream. In order to use such a redemption code in order to obtain free items (in this case a free Costume plus a bunch of free blocks and objects), you'll have click on the button "redeem" on top of the ingame Store window, then enter the code from the livestream. "Elfi's Last Gift" consisted of the yellow-and-white striped "golden" Winter Mitten as well as 10 Small Trog Traps, 8 Medium Trog Traps, 6 Large Trog Traps and 15 New Years Fireworks; and could only be claimed for free until January 25th 2019. Codes for other colors could be obtained by watching Creativerse-related Streams from the following streamers: * https://twitter.com/JustJengaming - https://www.twitch.tv/seejengame * https://twitter.com/VawesomeWarped - https://www.twitch.tv/vawesomewarped * https://twitter.com/Mrcreativerseuk (blue mitten) - https://www.twitch.tv/mrs_creativerse * https://twitter.com/PawsAries - https://www.twitch.tv/PawsOfAries * https://twitter.com/Average_Jayne - https://www.twitch.tv/averagejayne * https://twitter.com/AverageArmyTV (green mitten) - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/351477828 The streamers themselves were allowed to decide in which way they wanted to distribute their mitten colors to their viewers. It's possible that they will be permitted to give away these same redemption codes to viewers of their live streams again during the next Christmas Holiday event that is supposed to start in December 2019. Please note that Costumes will not be placed in the shape of items into your inventory/bag, neither as a content of any item bundle, and no crafting recipe will be added for any Costumes. Costumes also cannot be crafted, which also means you can't make any spare ones. Instead, if you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in time, the red-and-white striped Winter Mitten Costume is now automatically available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" to the right side of the inventory, or on the main screen by clicking on "customize character". The Winter Mitten Costume can then be selected by clicking on the Gauntlet Costume slot, which will bring up a small window with all Gauntlet skins that you own in order to let you select one of them. All Costumes that you claimed or bought are account-bound and can only be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots. This means that you cannot claim or buy Winter Mittens of one and the same color another time. However, Winter Mittens can come in different colors, so you can collect Winter Mittens - one of each color once. You cannot give any of your account-bound Winter Mittens to other players, but if any of the redemption codes with Winter Mittens of any color are still valid (all Codes expire at one point!), all players can use this code and claim this specific colored Winter Mitten. How to use Once you have obtained the basic red-and-white striped Winter Mitten Costume set by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle and/or more Winter Mittens in other colors as well, these Costumes can be found on your player character's 3D paper doll by clicking on the word "Costume" above the head of your player character's model to the right side of your inventory or by clicking on the words "customize character" on your main screen before selecting any game world (or adventure). To put on (any of) the Winter Mitten(s), click on the Gauntlet Costume icon on the right side of the Costumes window next to the 3D paper doll. Then a small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the red-and-white striped Winter Mitten Costume (of course only after you've claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle). Click on (one of) the Winter Mitten Costume(s) if you want to put on this Costume. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character in 3D as well. Only when clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and the Costume will appear on your player character in the game world. You'll see on your character "doll", that this Gauntlet Costume will replace the whole ArcTek Gauntlet, no matter which Mining Cell you had equipped in its Power Cell equipment slot. Even if you equip another Mining Cell, the Winter Mitten will be worn "over" it, such always replacing the look of any Mining Cell or the pure ArcTek Gauntlet if you unequip your Power Cell. To later on deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" again and on the according costume slot/part once to then choose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The selection can be turned off and on again any time you like, either on any game world or on the main screen. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, your player character will keep all the selected Costumes on all game worlds and will no longer be able to sport different looks on different game worlds. Neither the stats (Gauntlet power) nor the durability of the actually equipped Gauntlet will be affected when a Gauntlet Costume is worn/activated, no matter how sturdy or strong the Costume looks like. Only if you equip an actual Power Cell, the stats will change according to the power of the Mining Cell in its actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Winter Mitten Costume, and will keep looking that way even if the Power Cell should break and leave your Mining Cell equipment slot empty. How to change the colors of this Costume You cannot select any different colors for any of the Winter Mitten Costumes, since all of them come in fixed colors. However, differently colored Winter Mittens are available, so you can select any of them separately if you were able to collect more than one - just one of them at a time of course. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Costumes